Those Seven Moments
by paige93
Summary: Seven moments, from beginning to end, the good and the bad. Steven Hyde/ Original Female Character. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own That 70s Show, never have, and as of this moment it does not look like I ever will *sigh of disappointment*.

Seven Moments

Chapter 1

"Well, do you have somewhere to go honey?" The friendly nurse, Kitty asked.

"...Oh. Not at the moment Mrs. Forman." I murmured, trying not to breathe too deeply.

"What? What about your parents?"

"...My mom died early on last year. My dad's in jail." I explained, trying not to let too much emotion into my voice.

"You don't have any parents?!" She cried. "What about friends to stay with?" I shook my head.

"But don't worry ma'am, I will be just fine."

"Well what about a job? Have you finished high school?"

"...No. I had to drop out, last year." I murmured, my head down in shame.

"Alrightey then! That settles it!" She had a large smile on her face. I watched her in confusion, not comprehending what she was talking about. She must have noticed my expression because she gave me an even wider smile. "You are coming home with me!"

"W-what? Oh no, Mrs. Forman I couldn't! No, thank you so very much, but I couldn't do that." I protested immediately.

"Well of course you can! You don't have anywhere else, and it really isn't any trouble!"

"But it is! It is a lot of trouble. I can't just stay with you!"

"Yes you can! And that is what is happening missy! You are being released tomorrow afternoon, and then I am taking you home with me."

...

"Kitty! No, we are not taking in another one!"

"Oh yes we are Red Forman! She can stay in Laurie's room until she comes back. _And,_ _you will be kind to her_!"

"But Kitty-!"

"I said we are and that is _final_!"

...

"And you can stay up here dear, in Laurie's room while she's away at college."

"Thank you Mrs. Forman, really. I do appreciate it." I said, blushing deeply, though my voice conveyed my sincerity.

"Oh not to worry dear. Eric's room is just across, if you need anything. And mine and Red's there." She pointed further down the hall, closer to the stairs.

...

"Um... Jackie, right?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Uh... yeah? What do you want?" She sighed.

"Um, I was just wondering if you could help me with something...?"

...

"Damn new girl! You actually have some pretty nice clothes! And have much better taste than Donna." Jackie swore in approval. I smiled tightly.

"Thanks. So what do you think? Something salvageable here?" I asked giving her a slow turn.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I do not own That 70s Show, never have, and as of this moment it does not look like I ever will *sigh of disappointment*.

Seven Moments

Chapter 2

"You see Kitty? I knew that kid was bad news. As soon as you turn your back on any of these hooligans, they just up and disappear. We should have never taken her in!-"

"Oh Red, I just don't know where she would have gone! That poor dear..."

...

I knocked on the door lightly, wincing at the painful sensation in my shoulder at the movement. It opened after a minute to reveal Eric and Hyde.

"Oh my god!" Eric exclaimed when he saw my face, at the exact same time Hyde swore.

"Holy crap!"

"Steven!" Kitty's voice berated from behind the two young men. "Who is-?" she stopped midsentence when I came into view. "Oh my goodness! Silvia! What happened?!"

"I had to get some stuff." I muttered with a frown, shivering slightly as the heavy rain pounded down on my head. Mrs. Forman motioned for me to come inside.

"But what happened to your face?!" Eric asked.

"My ex boyfriend didn't exactly like the idea that I wasn't coming back." I commented dryly with a roll of my eyes.

"We have to call the police!" Kitty exclaimed immediately.

"No." I cut in angrily. "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"But-!"

"No Mrs. Forman, she's right. It'll just cause more problems." Steven said calmly. Mrs. Forman looked as if she wanted to say something. But thought better of it.

"Well... then come on dear, there must be an icepack around here somewhere." She said with a tight smile. I didn't comment on the fact that the bruise on my face was three days old and that an icepack wouldn't help in the slightest, merely tried not to limp too badly as I followed her into the kitchen, knowing Eric and Hyde probably noticed.

...

My body ached awfully, especially my shoulders and left knee, so badly that I barely got a wink of sleep that night. I was up super early and so got the advantage of an empty bathroom in the morning, taking the benefit and using it to cover up most of my new bruising with makeup. I faced the challenge of the stairs alone, something I was grateful for: having no one to witness my weakness. It took a total of twenty minutes to descent the fourteen stairs. I knew Red was going to come down and get ready for work very soon, so I began some pancake batter.

...

The confrontation with Red was anticlimactic, and I had the distinct feeling that Mrs. Forman had spoken to him already.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I do not own That 70s Show, never have, and as of this moment it does not look like I ever will *sigh of disappointment*.

Seven Moments

Chapter 3

"So what? Where in the hell am I supposed to sleep now?!" The blond shrieked loudly to her mother.

"Laurie please. We didn't even know you were coming home any time soon. You're supposed to be at Hairdressing school!" Mrs. Forman said exhausted sounding.

"You can't just give away my room to some street whore!" Laurie screeched, stepping forward to push me harshly on the shoulder, causing me to wince in pain. Thankfully only Hyde seemed to see my wince.

"Listen here young lady! You cannot use that language-!" Kitty's face was getting pink.

"Daddy! Make her-!" Laurie was whining loudly. My quiet voice cut everyone off.

"You can have it. It's fine. I don't want to keep you from something that is yours." I told her blandly.

"Good. It's settled." Mr. Forman sighed, relieved that he didn't have to do much. "Now everyone shut up, the game's on." He left the kitchen in favour of in front of the television. Kitty only seemed angrier.

"Really, it's just fine Mrs. Forman. I knew that being here would cause problems, and the last thing I want to do is put anyone out." I told her sincerely. She visibly deflated.

"Oh no, not to worry dear. Why don't we set you up in the basement for now? You can sleep in Steven's room and he can take the couch until we can clear out the other spare room, won't you Steven?"

"No no! It's just fine. I can sleep on the couch-" I said quickly.

"Yes Mrs. Forman." Hyde said neutrally. Kitty's usual smile returned and she patted his shoulder fondly.

"What a gentleman."

...

"Steven, really. It's just fine. I'm sorry. I'll take the couch. It isn't a problem." I said when we'd been sent off to bed.

"S'fine." He shrugged slightly. "Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I do not own That 70s Show, never have, and as of this moment it does not look like I ever will *sigh of disappointment*.

Seven Moments

Chapter 4

"Hey Silvia! This party is _so_ much fun!" Jackie gushed with a huge smile, grabbing my hand.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I smiled back. "Have you met any boys?" Jackie winked once and nodded.

"Yeah, there is one who wanted me to go upstairs with him." She giggled. "I was actually looking for you, he said he knows you, and I wanted to know if he's alright."

"What's his name?"

"SILVIA!"

"What the-?"

WHAM! Kelso collided with my body, and bounced off, leaving my stumbling backwards.

"Michael you big doofus, get off her!" Jackie squealed loudly, pushing Kelso roughly away from us, but he just elbowed back in front of me.

"Silvia! Pamela heard from someone that you took Kenny behind the bleachers at school and now she wants to pound your face in!" He yelled happily.

"Who told her that? Kenny's disgusting, I'd never do that." I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Uh... yup, that was me." He laughed, a huge grin enveloping his face.

"Why?" Jackie sneered.

"Are you kidding? Silvia and Pamela fighting would be like, _the best girl fight EVER_!" He yelled, still smiling. Jackie rolled her eyes before turning and walking away. I sighed once and looked around the room. _Oh right, Jackie had something to tell me..._ I remembered. I let it go, it wasn't really even important.

"Hey." Steven was standing by me, Kelso had disappeared.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, looking at him with a smile.

"Not much, I mean, whatever." He shrugged, avoiding my eye.

"You alright?" I asked. He shrugged again. "Did you hear about Pamela?"

"Yup." Still he didn't meet my eye.

"I didn't do her boyfriend." I said, annoyance tainting my tone.

"Whatever." He said with faux nonchalance, but he looked at me for the first time and I could see that it actually had some significance to him. I leaned closer as the chatter in the room got even louder and he watched me warily.

"You know I wouldn't do that, don't you? I wouldn't." I reminded. He nodded slightly, not breaking eye contact.

"Well well, what a pleasant surprise to see you again _Silvia._" For the first time in a long time that tell tale shiver worked its way up my spine. It could only mean one thing.

...

I saw Silvia flinch as some guy said her name.

"Good evening _Josh_." She sneered, tone full of resentment. "I didn't know you were out of jail."

"How nice of you to remember. Yes, I've been out for all of two weeks. You know, Aven will be really _interested_ to know that you're here." Josh was tall and built with a classically attractive face and body.

"Is he... here?" Her face was suddenly frozen with something I couldn't define.

"Upstairs, I believe he's with... a friend of yours?"

"Show me." She demanded, then looked at me briefly. "Steven, I'll be back in a bit." She followed the man up the stairs looking anxious.

When she didn't return after half an hour I was getting worried.

"Come with me." I murmured to Kelso.

"What? Why?" Kelso asked, "Pamela's been looking for Silvia, where is she?"

"That's why I need your help." I said quietly.

...

"Oh! Jackie are you alright?" I demanded as soon as I saw her sitting on the bed.

"Uhh... yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as if my presence was the most unreasonable thing in the world.

"Hello Silvia." His voice made my skin crawl. "I see you've come to join the party."

"Actually Aven, I was just coming to get Jackie. We need to go."

"I don't want to!" Jackie whined sounding even more adolescent than she looked.

"She doesn't want to." He repeated with a small sardonic smile. "Hey, it's been a while since we've seen each other. Why don't you take a seat next to your friend so we can _catch up_." He had me, and he knew it. I wouldn't leave Jackie alone with him. "Why don't we all... get a little more comfortable, ladies?" He prompted. I swallowed hard and my hands began to shake slightly. "If you would, remove your shirts." It was an order.

"What?" Jackie asked, thoroughly confused.

"J-just... do what he says." I mutter under my breath. She looked at me, stunned. My shaky hands reached up and began unbuttoning my black silk blouse.

"No. I'm not taking my shirt off for some creep!" Jackie sneered.

"Creep?" Aven repeated. "I don't think you understand _little girl_."

"Don't talk to me like that!" She snapped angrily.

"See my friend right there? He was just in prison, would you like to know why? He had no reservations against hitting a woman, and neither do I, as I'm sure Silvia can attest to. Now _take off your shirt_." I saw Jackie's eyes fill with tears as she finally understood. She slipped off her t-shirt with one fluid motion and covered her torso with thin arms. Aven bent down in front of us and reached out a hand to each of our faces, stroking gently.

"Good girls."

...

We could hear crying coming from inside the door and I wasted no time trying the doorknob. It was locked from the inside. I nodded at Kelso who immediately threw himself at the door, once, twice, three times. The door fell down with a huge crash.

...

"Very nice," Aven approved with a predatory grin. We were now only in our underwear and Jackie was crying. "Well ladies, you know what's next." Jackie's eyes widened.

"N-no! You can't!"

"Pardon me?" He asked a little sardonically.

"I-I'm not... N-no." Jackie stuttered through her tears.

"Aven, don't. Come on. She doesn't know what's going on. Just let her go back downstairs, I'll stay." Josh smirked widely from his place by the door. He was watching Jackie and I avidly, looking us up and down.

"That's funny Silvia, but no. I'm sure you can show her what to do next." I obediently knelt before him and reached for his belt with trembling fingers. Just as his belt was unfastened the doorknob rattled impatiently making me jump.

"What the-"

SMASH!

The door buckled before caving in and falling to the floor. Immediately Steven was shoving Aven away from me; punching Aven in the face, sending him staggering back. I jumped up, adrenaline pumping through my veins and followed Steven's example toward Josh hitting him square in the jaw. Kelso got in the way of my hitting him again so I looked to Jackie who was now sobbing. I stumbled over to her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Hey, it's alright. Come on, you're fine." I whispered quietly in her ear. I picked up her shirt and pants from the floor and passed them to her silently. I looked up to see that only Kelso and Steven were still in the room, watching the both of us cautiously.

"We'll be out in a minute." Thankfully they clearly understood the firm dismissal. They left the room leaving only Jackie and I. "Jackie?" I whispered quietly. "Come on, you're probably cold. Let me help you put these on." I stood Jackie up and helped her pull on her pants and shirt, doing the same a moment later. "I wasn't going to let them do anything to you."

Her teary eyes appeared for a moment, clouded with doubt.

"Really. I would never let them touch you." I received a timid nod. "Okay. What do you say we go home?" I suggested, guiding her over to the door hesitantly. I opened the door quietly and stepped out onto the landing.

"Are you guys okay?" Kelso asked us with a hint of concern.

"Fine. Whatever." I shrugged and said neutrally.

"Oh Michael!" Jackie gasped and threw her arms around him, Kelso looked around, dumbfounded, and rubbed her shoulder gingerly.

"Umm... I'm going to drive her home." He muttered, leading her down the stairs. It was quiet and I shivered violently, suddenly feeling drained.

"I-I'm going back to the Foreman's." I murmured quietly, making for the stairs but wobbling slightly.

"I'll walk with you." Steven said with a shrug and followed.

"Um, thank you." I said, looking at his face. Another shrug. "I mean... for coming in." He hummed noncommittally and looked away from me.

"Whatever." He mumbled. I smiled slightly to myself. On the walk home I couldn't stop shivering, despite the warm summer breeze. Wordlessly Steven shrugged out of his leather jacket and put it over my shoulders.

We got to the Foreman's earlier than expected, obviously. I bid Steven goodnight and collapsed on the bed, awful memories washing over me. _Aven_. The pillow, I found, did a half decent job of wiping my tears. An hour or two later, I was tired, and thirsty, so I tiptoed out of bed, out of the room and up the stairs to get a glass of water. Upon returning I saw Steven was sitting up on the couch and joined him.

"You alright?" I murmured quietly, my hand gently and casually touching his shoulder. He looked at me confused for a moment.

"Me? Am I alright?" He repeated. "What about _you_?" He had just the slightest tone of hysteria in his voice. "Y-you were..."

"I know." I said with a weary sigh. "I was there." He brought his hands up to his face and covered his eyes. "Hey," I whispered, touching the hand closest to me, "I'm fine. I mean... I'm not fine, but I'm alright." His eyes searched mine guardedly. "Don't be upset, please?" I requested. He shrugged slightly.

"Uh huh." He murmured quietly, standing up. I stood also and gave him a tight one armed hug to which he wasn't as awkward as I had anticipated.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I do not own That 70s Show, never have, and as of this moment it does not look like I ever will *sigh of disappointment*.

Seven Moments

Chapter 5

"Donna?" Steven stepped off the rickety rusted ladder first and crawled over to the curled girl. I stayed at a distance, knowing Donna would hardly be pleased to see me while so vulnerable. She pretended to ignore Hyde. He sat down next to her, legs hanging over the side and nudged her slightly. "Hey. Chin up, kid." At this Donna raised her tear soaked face enough to roll her eyes visibly. "No, I mean it." Steven continued, "What would make you feel better? We can go beat the crap out of the little nerd if you want." She smiled slightly at that, but then glanced slightly over Hyde's shoulder and spotted me. Her splotchy face turned angry and she glared at me hatefully.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She immediately got up and shoved past me, nearly toppling me over the thin railing, before beginning to hurriedly descend the ladder, throwing insults at me the entire time.

"Listen, Donna, I don't mean to-!" I attempted, but she silenced me with a particularly nasty few words.

"Shut your mouth, whore!"

"Donna!" Steven said with a deep frown.

"Shut _up_ Hyde! _Don't_ you _even_ go defending _her_! The only reason you tolerate her is because you used to be from a dump as well!" She was screaming now, and nearing her car.

"Pinciotti, please, listen, I'm _sorr_-"

"_Fuck you_!" And with that she grabbed a fist-sized rocked hurdled it up, toward my head and was gone, driving up the road with a swirl of her fiery hair. The rock was easy enough to duck, what I wasn't anticipating though, was to hear a hollow sounding 'thunk' from behind me. I spun around to see Steven stumble once, then slip and tumble right over the thin metal barrier easily. He took an eternity to reach the ground, and when he landed I could see it was sideways, on his shoulder while one arm was spread in an awkward position beneath that. I could barely breathe, rushing down the rickety ladder as fast as I could.

"Oh my god! Steven!" I cried, running over.

"Fuck." He groaned mildly. "Fucking ouch!" My mind raced wildly on whether to move him or not. He might have a neck or back injury, in which case I shouldn't. But on the other hand if he broke some ribs and one of them punctured a lung...

"Fuck." I ran my hand over to his knee and poked it gently. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes-s." He hissed out, closing his eyes tightly.

"Does your back hurt? Or neck?" I questioned worriedly.

"No. Just my fucking shoulder, and my head." He muttered.

"Fuck." I repeated to myself. "Fuck. Okay. Steven, I want you to try to sit up when I help you. But first I am going to bring the car closer. Okay?" He hummed his assent quietly and I dashed off to pull the car around. I was back at his side in a minute and attempting to find a way to help him up without causing further damage.

...

"Mrs. Foreman!" I shouted when I saw her familiar face down the hallway. She looked toward me and began walking over when she saw who it was. I ignored the unhelpful nurse at the front desk and rushed over to her. "Oh thank god I've found you! Steven's hurt! He fell off the water tower when Donna threw a rock at him. I think he's got a concussion, and there is something wrong with his shoulder."

"What? Donna-" She began but I cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but can we figure that out later?"

"Y-yes, of course dear. Where is he?" She asked, surprise turning to worry.

...

"You stupid bitch!" I couldn't help but shout when I saw Donna the next morning, sitting close to Eric on the couch. I slammed the downstairs door furiously.

"What's your problem slut?" She sneered, sitting straighter in her seat. "I suppose you're just getting home now? Had a good night behind the bowling alley?" I went right up to her and slapped her as hard as I could.

"Sweet! Girl fight!" Kelso shouted with a large grin. Eric tried to keep Donna from standing up, but she just shoved him out of the way and loomed over me.

"How dare you!" She raged. "You are a fucking psycho!" She tried to hit me back, but I moved out of the way.

"For your information _Donna_, I wasn't behind _the bowling alley_ last night. I was at the _hospital_. _You _threw a rock at me, missed, and hit Hyde instead. He fell off the water tower, and I had to bring him to the fucking _emergency room_!"

"Oh my god!" Eric exclaimed, "Is this true Donna?"

"Wh-what? Oh my god!" She gasped, tears springing to her eyes.

"Is he okay?" Eris asked. I sighed heavily, my body suddenly exhausted from staying up all night.

"I think so. He had a concussion and a dislocated shoulder, as well as a broken wrist, but he should be home later today with Mrs. Foreman." I told them. "I'm going to bed until then." And with that I left them to go into Steven's room and passed out in his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I do not own That 70s Show, never have, and as of this moment it does not look like I ever will *sigh of disappointment*.

Seven Moments

Chapter 6

"Oh! Steven!" I gasped, sitting up, seeing him standing in the doorway. I jumped up, out of his bed and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I... uh... Everyone was over, so I couldn't exactly sleep out there. I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have..." He shrugged with his uninjured shoulder once.

"S'fine." He murmured. "Whatever."

"Alright, well... you're probably tired. I'll just... get out of your way."

"M'not." He said. "You can stay..." I shrugged slightly but sat back down, patting the bed next to me softly.

"So they got you all patched up then?" I asked after he sat next to me. Our legs were touching and I could feel where our jeans met tingle. "Did they give you any cool drugs for the pain?" He nodded slightly, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I don't remember what though. My head's still really fuzzy, like I'm _really_ high."

"Cool." I murmured. There was a long pause which I'm sure was only awkward for me. "Steven... I was really worried-" He cut me off with his lips against mine, softer and more gentle than to be expected. It wasn't a long kiss, but I'd never experienced one as sweet. With Aven it was never like that. Steven moved back a little, gauging my reaction. I blinked once before leaning in and pressing my lips to his once more. He brought his uninjured hand up to cup my face slightly and I put my hand just above his knee.

"Hey Hyde, are you back there?" At Eric's voice Steven jumped away from me. Eric appeared in the doorway and looked between us. "Uhh, my mom said you were back. Everyone just got back from burgers and wants to see you, especially Donna."

"Oh, right. Sure Foreman." His voice was slightly gruffer than usual.

"_Hyde!_" Kelso called from the other room. Eric gave me one last glance before turning and leaving us alone. Hyde didn't look at me before standing and walking out of his room. I heard everyone start talking at once.

"Umm, hey Hyde, can I talk to you?" Donna's awkward voice was asking. "In your room maybe?"

"Oh... Um, sure I guess." I could hear him returning, this time with Donna.

"Can we get a minute?" Donna sneered at me. I looked to Hyde's impassive expression and nodded once. He avoided my eyes.

"Sure." I stood up and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I do not own That 70s Show, never have, and as of this moment it does not look like I ever will *sigh of disappointment*.

Seven Moments

Chapter 7

The next week passed without any acknowledgement of what transpired between Steven and I. The one time I tried to mention it he'd nearly sprinted from the room. It wasn't as if I had expected anything, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. After a few more weeks I began to doubt it had even happened. Guys were constantly asking me out and I decided that maybe I could actually go out with some, instead of just blowing them off. I met one boy named Chris, he was likeable, and handsome, but a bit of a bore. We'd gone on a few dates, movies and the like, when I decided to invite him to the Foreman's Veteran's Day barbecue. He'd agreed, and then suggested we could go up to The Point after. I knew what he was after, so I responded with a bland "Maybe."

I'd helped Mrs. Foreman all morning preparing food and the like, and when guests started to arrive I found myself getting a little nervous even. This was all new to me... After Kitty dismissed me to go get ready and meet up with the guys, I stood, staring at myself in the bathroom mirror for almost half an hour. I looked different, more relaxed, I decided. I got ready quickly and found the guys in the basement, as per usual. Hyde didn't even look in my direction. Everyone else had assumed it was because of his fall off the water tower and that he was embarrassed or something, but I knew the truth. He hadn't spoken two words to me since... Jackie squealed over my clothes and makeup.

"Ooh! And Stacy heard from Kathy who heard from Justine that you invited Chris!" She gushed. I shrugged slightly as my insides squeezed excitedly. When I looked up I found Steven's angry eyes on my face.

"Uh huh." I shrugged again.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Eric said, holding up his hands to emphasize. "You invited that meat-head _here_?"

"He isn't a meat-head!" Jackie said with a roll of her eyes. "He's captain of the football team _and_ a science honour student!" Kelso laughed at that.

"So wait, you're dating a jock and a nerd?" He chortled. I turned and went upstairs when I saw Steven was still glaring at me. "Wait, Silvia! I didn't mean-" Kelso shouted after me. It didn't even actually bother me that they were cracking jokes...

"Umm, am I at the right house?" I heard Chris' voice ask from the kitchen. I hurried in to find him and Kitty talking animatedly, a large smile on the woman's face.

"Oh! Silvia, there you are. I was just getting to know your new boyfriend!" She laughed. I smiled slightly.

"He isn't exactly my boyfriend Mrs. Foreman." I told her truthfully.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Chris winked to me and I smiled again.

"Well the kids are all downstairs." Kitty said with a smile. "Why don't you two join them for a bit? It shouldn't be long before everyone else arrives!"

"Sure Mrs. Foreman." Chris said, charisma shining. I shrugged and lead him back downstairs. Eric and Donna were arguing but when we came down they stopped to stare.

"Hey guys." Chris greeted, snagging my hand from where it hung next to my thigh and holding it tightly. I looked at him, confused for a second. He'd never acted quite like this before.

"Hey." They muttered. I ignored Steven altogether.

"I think you guys all know Chris, Chris this is... everyone."

"Hey Kelso, Foreign kid, Foreskin, Hyde."

"I have to show Donna and Silvia something." Jackie said excitedly, taking both our hands and yanking us out the back door. "Ooh! I'm so excited Silvia! Pretty soon you'll have a boyfriend, just like me!"

"I don't know if Chris is the right guy-" I began but Jackie cut me off impatiently.

"Of course he is! Just like Michael is right for me! Now come and help me fix my hair!" She said, walking toward Donna's house.

...

I didn't like this guy. As I ate a cherry Popsicle I mulled it all over, not paying attention to what everyone else was saying after the girls left. Mrs. Foreman called us all up to join the party when there were more guests and I immediately snagged a beer when Red wasn't looking.

"Hey, where can I get one of those?" Chris said after a while, standing next to me. I shrugged and he found one all on his own. "You seen Sal?" He asked. I shook my head slightly. "Man, this is one dull party..." He continued talking, and I continued ignoring him. "I mean, the only reason I came was for Sil, and now she isn't even here... Hey, at least after this we're going up to The Point." My body flooded with jealousy. "Where _is_ she? I want to get going soon..." He muttered, checking his wristwatch.

"So the only reason you came was because you're going up to The Point?" I asked, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Uhh, _yeah!_ Obviously! I mean, no offense, but Silvia is a _bitch_! A hot bitch. And everyone knows she's a whore. I'm really surprised that it took this long actually, we haven't even made out yet! But tonight will be the night, I can't wait to nail her and find out what's so special-" He didn't even finish his sentence before my fist collided with the side of his head, knocking him sprawling backwards. His head hit the cement with a sickening whack and every eye was on me.

"Steven!" I spun around and was almost face to face with Salvia.

"He-" I began.

"I heard." She said, eyes searching my face. I went into the house without looking back.

...

As Steven ran off, I didn't know what to do... He'd _defended_ me! I heard all the stuff that Chris was saying about me, and in that moment had the right mind to punch him myself, but Steven beat me to it! I hurried into the house after him. I ran down the stairs and burst into his room without warning.

"Steven!" I cried again. He was sitting on the side of his bed, bent over, with his head in his hands. He looked up and swore quietly. I sat down beside him and nudged him into sitting up. Then I turned his face toward mine, searched his eyes once more, before leaning forward and kissing him soundly on the lips. I pulled away gently, terrified of rejection, but if he could do it, so could I. He looked terribly confused, but when I leaned in again, he kissed me back. There was a knock on the door, but this time Steven didn't push me away when it opened, only kissed me deeper.

"What the-" Jackie shrieked loudly.

"_Oh yeah!_" I heard Kelso yell. "Go Hyde!" Steven flipped them off, but didn't break the kiss.

"Oh my god!" Donna yelled from behind me. I felt Steven sigh against my lips before pulling away. When I looked, I found that the whole gang was staring at us. I kicked at the door with my foot, causing it to slam in their faces before Steven once more captured my lips.

"Took you long enough!" Fez shouted through the door.


End file.
